tms_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukiko Uchida
Tsukiko Uchida is the supporting protagonist in the Moment Spirit Franchise, and the main protagonist in TP-TH-7 and the Gang. She is the leading member of TP-TH-7, and is a biggest fan of Yuichi Asami. Character Bio Tsukiko Uchida is one of the best kind of women from Japan. She has been playing Dance Dance Revolution since she was five, and start enjoying the Yuichi Asami songs more often. She first become the biggest fan of Yuichi Asami at age two, and then eight years later after revealing her favorite song at instant, which means she kept doing that forever. Anyone threatening Yuichi Asami makes Tsukiko enraged, and anyone not threatening him makes her elated. Media Movies * The Moment Spirit (debut) * Young Extreme Makeover Home Edition Kids * Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition * TP-TH-7 and the Gang * The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life * The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal * The Moment Spirit: Battle for the Exterminators * The Moment Spirit: Legendary Bejeweled Princesses * Young Extreme Makeover Kids 2: The Battle of Mysteries * The Moment Spirit Sealife * The Moment Spirit: Mysterina's Final Days * Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 1.5 * TP-TH-7 and the Gang with the Riot Gurlz * The Moment Spirit Halloween * The Moment Spirit Christmas * The Moment Spirit Pixies * The Moment Spirit Vacation Case * The Moment Spirit: Into the Future * Young Extreme Makeover Kids 3: The Future is Here * TP-TH-7 and the Gang went the Future * Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 2.0 * The Moment Spirit: The Special Tour (final appearance) TV Series * The Blood Season * The Nauseous and Death Trap Season * The Today is Tomorrow Season * The Black Falling Hope Season * The Rest of Hands in Peace Season * The Suffered by a Demon Season * The Self-Titled Season * The Seventh Wake Season * The Good Past is Dead Season * The Latex Spine Season * The Where to Run in Dark Season * The Final Strike Season Appearance Tsukiko Uchida has long black hair, mostly wearing pigtails, and sometimes puts it down, and wears U1-inspired sunglasses, single off-shoulder crop tops or crop tops with roses, black or brown skirts, belts, and tall black high-heel platform boots. She mostly wears blue, black, and red on clothes. She does wear rings, and sometimes she wears fingerless gloves. She has tattoo on her back resembling DDR arrows, another on her right hip, saying "I Heart U1", and on her right hand that looks like U1 character from some DDR games. In the prequel, Tsukiko had brown hair before the Moment Spirit transforms into metal style. Gallery Tsukiko Uchida 2.png|Tsukiko when her hair is down More at TP-TH-7 and the Gang Gallery. Trivia * Tsukiko Uchida's aliases are inspired by aliases of her idol's. ** Examples: Moon is the reference of U1, Aotsuki is the reference of U1-ASAMi, CLUB SPARE is the reference of CLUB SPICE, and 7MB is the reference of 2MB. * By making Tsukiko enraged, people are up to threatening Yuichi Asami. * The full name of Tsukiko Uchida's idol, Yuichi Asami, are the nicknames of the Moment Spirit members from Rhonda Warren, with the first name being the one into Tim Tsukuda, and the last name being the one into Krista Ulrich. This has been a running gag. * Tsukiko is one of the only characters who changes hairstyles more often. She sometimes got her hair down, and mostly puts up pigtails. * Tsukiko is mostly a girly-girl of TP-TH-7 to Yuri Moto's tomboy. * Tsukiko was born on September 1, 1997. On the same day, Yuichi Asami, her idol turned 26. ** She had a quote on the first Moment Spirit movie: "Well, if you guess about Guitar Hero 5, the day it was released in America is when I turned twelve!" ** Tsukiko is the only one the part of the band and the gang that only has the same birthday as the idol. Everyone else have birthdays close to their idols' but not on the same day. ** If Tsukiko was first made, and was suppose to be born on April 23, 1997 in Tokyo, Japan, she would have been older than Krista Ulrich. It was the best result that she is only born on September 1, 1997. *** Tsukiko is the only lead protagonist that was not born on April 23, 1997 (in fact, both Krista and Ty were born on that same day). * Tsukiko is one of the characters who were born at night. She was born at 10:00 PM Japan's time. Coincidentally, Tsukiko's name is the meaning of "moon child". * Despite that she is Japanese, Tsukiko gets sick eating mushrooms. The part of running gag is when she picks it up and threw it at the face of a person who cooked it with it. * Tsukiko retched after finding out about a very terrible comment about Yuichi Asami being faceless or dead, which Haruka and Kasumi both panicked. * Tsukiko doesn't recognize her religions well, because her parents were divorced. ** She is one of the seven of the band and the gang group having their parents divorced, within Katsuro Takahashi, Kasumi Miyamoto, Megumi Yamazaki, Haruka Sato, Rin Oshiro, and Mizuki Matsumoto. * Tsukiko had a first nephew that was nearly named after her idol. Glad it didn't happened. ** Yuichi is a masculine name. That was the name Tsukiko's sister comes up with first, until Tsukiko warned her about that name. She didn't want any confusions. * Tsukiko Uchida is the third sexiest character in the Moment Spirit Franchise, behind Alexia Upton and Krista Ulrich. * Tsukiko Uchida is one of the members of Hybrid Occult Interview, alongside with Krista Ulrich. * Tsukiko's evil counterpart, Gabin Royer has the way to threat her idol, Yuichi Asami. * Tsukiko is the only TP-TH-7 member who plays Fire Emblem in a marathon. * Coincidentally, Tsukiko's surname is Uchida, which begins with a "U" in English form, and she is the first member of TP-TH-7. Her surname and the number she's in is the reference of her idol's alias, U1. * On her 21st birthday, Tsukiko went to Cedar Point. It was also the Moment Spirit's scheduled day to go to Cedar Point. She claims to be her best birthday present ever. * Tsukiko dies at least once in the franchise, but is mainly resurrected by her friends. Although, if her idol become prosthetic, she dies. Category:Female Characters Category:The Moment Spirit Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Arena Characters Category:Young EMHE Characters Category:TP-TH-7 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:DJ Turntablists Category:Lead Protagonists Category: Born Between August 24 and September 22 Category:1997 Birth Category:Japanese Category:Characters with More Than One Life States Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:TP-TH-7 members Category:The Moment Spirit Fans Category:Girly-Girls